Lesson Or Love
by OokamiHime-Sama
Summary: Hibiki seems like the perfect girl on the outside. For years she has hidden her true self. Will the sudden reunion with her best friends, who are now getting ready for they debut as Starish, finally break her stone heart? Multiple Pairings with OC
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the forests lies a girl with no place to go. Her name is unknown to most but there is one group who knows even her darkest secrets. All that is known about her is that she has the body of Aphrodite and the musical talent of Apollo. No one knows where she came from. Never had anyone laid eyes on something so beautiful yet so tainted. Outsiders who have caught the slightest glance at her and said that her eyes glow red, like she has been crying all the time or she is thirsty for their blood. Her grace puts a majestic horse to shame. But never has anyone seen her hope filled smile. This is the story of a broken girl whose life was never supposed to be.

Life. Something everyone takes for granted. Can't they see that they're wasting away worrying about how others see them instead of how healthy they are or if they're happy with themselves. But I'm not the one to criticize. I'm doing the same thing they are doing but worse. I am denying myself the right to freely express myself and am a slave to what others think of me and who they think I am. I can never be my true self ever. My life will always be filled with sadness. But it is not my job to be sad. I am nothing but a physical form of beauty nothing more nothing less. I can never say what is on my mind. I am a slave to the media. But despite all my sadness there is calmness. I don't have to think for myself. Everyone makes the decisions for me. I cannot be blamed for my actions. My entire life is planned out for me. Nothing will change.

Living as a model might sound easy but it is hard work. You either have the look or you don't. I have always had a look even when I didn't want to. So I can never deny if I do want to do something. It has always been this way. Kira-sensei has always been there for me, protecting me for what I fear the most. I have stopped the feeling sad a long time ago. I stop feeling anything but fear. Here is my main motivator. I will do anything not to be afraid. Running away is my life. Giving false hope is my job. There's no place for me in this world. But I'm just too afraid of disappearing.

The wind feels so good. The seawater sparkled in the sunlight. The rays of sunlight make everything look like we're on a beach in Hawaii. The site was amazing for the fact that we were still in Japan. It was quite a sight indeed. If only I was in here for work purposes I could relax and bathe in the sunlight. I wish Camus would stop looking over me like I'm a lost child. It isn't just him, all of them, reiji won't stop joking around while I'm trying to work, I have to redo so many poses I swear I get so many cramps, Ranmaru scares off everyone around him, it takes forever to find the people who need to work, but the only one I can't really complain about is Ai, he doesn't talk much that every single as female onset is squealing about how cute he is again takes forever to get the job done.

"Reiji, can you please stop fooling around? It is really hard to concentrate all you are doing whatever you are doing over there," I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Hibiki you need to relax, whoever we are supposed to meet isn't here yet," Reiji said smiling.

"Well if you couldn't tell by all the cameras and people working, I still have work to do. Kira thinks because we are at the beach it is a perfect chance to get more pictures of me in a bathing suit on the beach."

"Right to a hook your fans and make the female ones jealous as hell," snorted Ranmaru. Why does he have to do this? I rolled my eyes and walked into the changing room and stared at the frilly pink two pieces lying on the counter. I sighed. I put bathing suit regardless of what I thought of it. I tied my blonde hair back with a matching pink ribbon. It is amazing how my hair can feel so soft even after it took so long to get my hair to get it to this blond. Putting on my makeup seemed pointless. It never matters what I wore or put on. Pink was never my first choice for a color but it is what the mass media wants so I guess I have to. Tarte was always their first choice for makeup. Of course they chose the lip stain in amused and the lip gloss in 40 winks. I'm glad they wanted just a sparkling nude eye for this shoot. I walk out of the changing room.

"Here comes the Barbie doll~" Reiji cooed at me. Again I rolled my eyes and walked right to where the tide reaches. Still had to wear high heels even on a beach.

"Can you guys behave just that for a bit while I do this? That fast I get done with this the faster we get to do something else OK?" I asked but NOT to my surprise they weren't even listening. I sighed and got into position. The photographer took some pictures of me just airing at the sea, pretty cliché you ask me. We had to constantly stop so I did get unstuck from the stand. Who was great idea was it to wear high heels in this end. I glanced over at reiji and he is trying to keep a cupcake away from Ranmaru! Why don't they ever behave? No matter how they trying this I try to get my work done they always seem to mess something up!

"Reiji! What are you doing? Stop teasing Ranmaru! Just give them the freaking cupcake! This is at the time supplying we can play after I am done! Why do you always have to do this!" I yell at them.

"You know what? I can't do this anymore. This is just too much. I'm too stressed out. I can't do anymore today. I am going to get changed. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Can we continue doing this another day one that they are not around? Again I am so sorry," I apologized. I walked back into the changing room and changed back in to my skinny jeans and t-shirt. I opened the door to the changing room and it has seemed all hell had broken loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Most people would call it heaven but I call it hell. There were 10 hot guys running around on the beach. It was every girl's wildest fantasy. But this was preventing the photographers from cleaning up. I look around and found Kira sensei and ran over to him. On my way to him, I get blindsided by a pink beach ball. I fell straight on my ass. I black out for a bit. I wake up to a beeping.

"Where am I? What is going on?" I ask, still a bit out of it. The sunlight blinded me but I could make out the figures of people standing around. Maybe that beach ball hit me too hard because I was looking at my childhood friends whom I haven't seen since that terrible day. My vision started to clear. There weren't just some people standing around me it was the one group I so hope I would never have to work or even meet. Starish.

"It seem sleeping beauty is awake," Reiji said. Of course he had to continue to mock me and every little thing I did. He put his hand on my shoulder. My right eye twitched. I stared at his hand. He was touching me. He knows how much I don't like being touched. I had to ignore whenever he touched me in public. Kira only wants good publicity for me. I slowly sat up softly removing his hand off my arm. They all smiled at me. They all seemed so happy. I stood up and patted the sand off my legs. I glanced at them then over and then at Kira sensei. What is he thinking? He looked me directly in the eyes and smiled. He was an odd man but I had to do what he said for my own safety.

"Are you ok? The beach ball hit you pretty hard," asked one of them. I turned my head and saw the little girl with golden eyes. She stretched her hand out to touch my arm. I quickly backed away. No matter what I can't stand being touched by a female. She stared at me. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Why would she be crying?

"I'm sorry. I just don't really like being touched that's all," I apologized to her. Everyone stared at me like I had slapped her. She smiled at me and apologized and told them it wasn't anything to worry about. The smiles returned to their faces. This girl was good. Not even I could get this many people to smile so quickly. A cool breeze passed by. I blinked. I was forgetting something. Stupid beach ball.

"How can you be human but not like being touched?" asked one of them, who looked very familiar. This question again. People have always asked me this question. The answer I give them is somewhat true.

"HA HA HA HA!" a crazy laugh came out of nowhere. Starish had a look of annoyance on their faces. What could it possibly be? Out of nowhere a huge explosion happened behind us. What was going on? I turned around and instantly cover my eyes. There was a man in nothing but a blue polka dot Speedo. He continued to laugh for about a good two minutes. Luckily Camus stood in front of me to shield my eyes from the sight.

"Now then…. Let us get down to business…." The man said elongating the end of his sentences. I winced a little every time he did that.

"I have gathered all of you here so you could meet your mentors…..!" He exclaimed. My guess, from the weird speech pattern and the over excitement in his voice, this was Shining Saotome. As far as I knew he only had one good song that helped him fund his school. What was he talking about mentors? You can't mentor a person for modeling. You either can or can't. What was this guy's true intentions? Camus, Reiji , Ai and even Ranmaru nodded their heads. They knew what was going on. Why didn't I know? The smiles on Starish's faces grew wider. The red haired boy started to speak.

"Hi I'm Ittoki Otoya!" He exclaimed, great another Reiji, he puts his arm around the tall purple hair one.

"And this is Tokiya Ichinose!" This boy is really loud, but I guess he is better than Reiji. At least he hasn't tried touching me yet. Reiji took a step forward and wraps his arms around them and pinched their cheeks. Oh god please don't tell me.

"I'm Reiji Kotobuki and I am going to be your mentor kiddies" Reiji said with a huge smile. Oh great now there is TWO over active guys around and they are now working together! I look around and Kira sensei was nowhere to be found. I turned around and started to walk back to the changing room. Clearly I had no reason to be there. None of it concerns me. I could feel their stares on my back. I sighed.

"I don't see the point of me staying here. You are idols, I am a model. We are two different things. Unless you can give a good reason for me to stay I will just go on with my photo shoot." I told them politely and continued walking. They muttered amongst themselves. I knew Camus was going to yell at me later but I didn't care. If I wasn't needed then I am going to go back to work. I closed the door behind me and walked towards the mirror. I heard the door open and close behind. Right as I turned around, Ranmaru pushed me against the wall and starts sucking on my neck. I moaned loudly. He moved up kissing parts of my neck and jaw line until he found my lips.

"What the hell was that about?" Ranmaru asked me in between kisses. I panted heavily. He knows I can't lie when he does this to me. He continued to press his body against mine. He was already rock hard. I smiled and kissed him.

"Someone seems all ready?" I slyly asked. I start sucking on his neck. Ranmaru had a very unique taste. He tastes so savoury that even a vegetarian would drool over him but still had the subtle taste of cinnamon. I love sucking on his neck. Despite his scary aura he has the hottest touch I have ever felt. He tugged on my hair forcing me to look into his silver and red eyes. I gazed into his eyes, I never knew why he would wear a red contact, and he started to glare at me. He leaned over and bit my neck. I fight back a scream. He was clearly growing impenitent. Ranmaru grab my t shirt and ripped it right off. The thing with Ranmaru and sex is when he wants something he gets it no matter what.

"So you went outside without a bra?" He asked grinning. I blushed. I hadn't even realised that I did until he pointed out. I quickly try to cover my boobs but he tightly grabbed my wrists. I arch my back pressing my body against his. His eyes grew wide, I smirked. He doesn't usually expect me to encourage him, but he doesn't complain when I do. Ranmaru let go of my wrists and pinched my nipples. They were quickly growing stiff in between his fingers. I purred. I warped my arms around his neck. He let go of my, now stiff nipples, and worked his hands down to my jeans. I could hear him breathe quicker. If he waited any longer he would probably try raping me through our jeans. I moved his hands away and slowly took off my jeans. I got on my knees and licked his crotch. Before I could even touch his jeans' zipper Ranmaru pushes me to the ground unzips his pants, pulls out his already hard cock and starts fucking me. He looks me straight in the eye and smirks.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you control what was going to happen?" He asked, coining with me. I would have pouted or hit him on the head but I was too busy moaning. Ranmaru was a few years older than me so he had a few more years of sex experience than me and boy could he show it. Very little to no one could make me wet and completely obedient in a matter of minutes like Ranmaru. His cock pounded me for god knows when. I never could really think while having sex. And if I was able to think that usually means I needed to be fucked harder. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, begging him to fuck me harder. H responded with a grunt and started pounding my pussy so hard the table on the other side of the room was shaking. I started to bite and suck on his ear. I needed to hear him moan. I craved for him to say my name. I was getting so close to the edge but everytime right as I get there he stops thrusting. He loved to tease me. I could start to feel his cock twitch inside me. He was almost there too. I knew the perfect way to get him to cum inside me.

"Ranmaru~ please fill my fucking wet pussy with your hot, thick cum. I'm begging you. ~" I moaned in his ear while sucking on it. Ranmaru started thrusting faster and faster. I moaned his named loudly. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to cum. He was moaning loudly too. My pussy started to tighten around his cock.

"Fuck! Hibiki, I can't hold on any longer. I am going to cum. Hibiki!" Ranmaru moaned loudly before giving one final thrust releasing his hot cum inside. My hips bucked as I screamed his name. Finally my body went limp. He held me close as he shot the last of his load inside me. I love the feeling of hot cum inside my pussy. Ranmaru slowly pulls his cock out of my pussy and almost immediately some of his cum spilled out. I whimpered a bit. I didn't like it when that happened but it makes happy that he was able to overflow my pussy with cum. He smiled as he looked at what he had done to me. I was covered in sweat, eyes slightly rolled back and my pussy overfilled with cum. He knelt down by my head put his now soft cock in my mouth.

"Here drink this you look a bit thirsty" Ranmaru whispered then started pissing in my mouth. I swallowed it down like a good girl. After he was done he asked me if it was tasty and if I liked it. I smiled and nodded. I still haven't got my ability to speak back yet. Ranmaru stood up and put away his cock and headed towards the door.

"Make sure to clean up" He said while smirking and left to go back to the others. I never liked being touched but I am completely fine with having him fuck me because I get to see him smile after. I honestly don't think that I am doing anything wrong I was just making a close friend happy.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly sat up. The rush was still controling me. I wished he stayed a bit longer. It has always been like this. They take what they want from me and leave. But that doesn't matter to me. I don't care what they took from me. They paid attention to me that was all I wanted. It didn't matter if they hurt me than acted like nothing every happened. I looked at wrists. There were burises starting to form. Fucking Ranmaru! He should have known already that I can't have any scars or brusies on my body! I stood up and walk to the other side of the room where the swimsuit and my purse was. I looked at my purse and saw what the beeping was. I quickly searched my bag for the packet. I found it, quickly opened it and ate the contents.

"Fucking beach ball..." I swore out loud. I blamed my body more than I blamed the beach ball. What was going on? Kira sensei would have told me about this. Why was I the only one that didn't know anything? A loud knocking came of nowhere.

"ummmm Hibiki san..." a quiet voice came from the other side of the door. It was the girl. I quickly put on the swimsuit and opened the door.

"Yes what is it?" I asked with a fake smile hoping my face wasn't still red. Although I don't care that I have sex with them I do care if people found out. This girl looked innocent enough but you never know what secerts people have. She looked at my outfit and looked kind of shocked that I was showing so much skin. I sighed. This is hopeless. There is no way that this girl would understand what I do nor am I willing to explain to her. She started to stutter but this was no surprise. My very presence was threatening to any female within the 100m diameter. But this girl was in a complete mess form being around me. I sighed and did my best fake friendly giggle.

"Did you come to tell me I was needed outside?" I asked as sweetly as I could. Maybe now she will be able to tell me what ever she wants to say. But with my luck she was still stuttering. I rolled my eyes and just walked right past her.

* * *

><p>OOC: I am sooooo sorry that it is so short and that it just cuts off like that But I feel bad for taking so long to post another chapter but don't worry I will post another chapter the usual length<p> 


End file.
